Lorsqu'une Bête retrouve sa Raison d'Être
by Miss Kazu
Summary: Aprés avoir tout perdu, Akira gagne finalement un bien beaucoup plus précieux que son ancien gang; la liberté. Il vient un moment où l'homme doit se décider à agir selon ses souhaits primaires. Yaoi lemon Akira x Agito, un trés léger Akira x Akito.


_Cette fois-ci, je craque vraiment. Le poids qui surplombe mon coeur se fait trop lourd, il ne demande qu'à être allégé. Ce dernier est sous l'emprise du vrai Fang King depuis le jour où je l'ai compris. Son coeur était aussi solitaire que le mien, peut être même bien plus que le mien vu qu'il parasitait celui d'Akito. Aujourd'hui, je l'envie._

_Aprés la défaite des Behemoth, Agito est retourné victorieux et heureux avec sa nouvelle équipe. Moi qui avait encouragé plus de mille poussins, qui les avait protégé... Je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'envolent à leur tour. Il fallait qu'ils me quittent pour mon propre bonheur. Eux tous ne demandaient que cela. Et ainsi, nous ne nous sommes jamais revu en tant que coéquipiers. A première vue, cela aurait pu paraître tragique mais je suis heureux à présent. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire, la plus difficile: montrer à Agito ce que je ressens pour lui depuis ce jour... Le jour où nous avons volé ensemble pour la première fois..._

_Et je déteste Ikki._

" Akiraaa kun ! " _Mon regard quitta l'horizon bleu de l'aprés-midi et chercha à qui appartenait cette petite voix qui m'avait appelé. Elle était à Akito, l'hote d'Agito. Il courrait en ma direction, l'air essouflé, comme si il me cherchait depuis un moment._

" Akito ? " _Je fus étonné, c'était bien la première fois que je l'avais revu depuis si longtemps... Le doux sourire qu'il aborda m'indiquait naturellement qu'il avait pardonné mon erreur. Nous entamâmes une longue conversation où le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus me parlait de sa séparation avec son frère, de tout ce qu'il avait vécut dans sa nouvelle équipe, les Kogarasu Maru. Agito était totalement absent. Je ne le ressentais absolument pas, pas une seule petite onde de son âme n'était éveillée._

" Agito m'aurait hurlé dessus si j'étais venu te voir Akira kun, alors j'ai attendu qu'il dorme pour te chercher. " _Ce n'était que cela ? Pourquoi Akito voulait me voir ?_

" Il s'est passé quelque chose ? "_ lui demandais-je un peu inquiet. Son visage radieux prit un teint plus sombre et il saisit mon bras du sien._

" Akira... J'aime Ikki. " _Et moi, je le hais... Il ne fait que dissiper un peu plus mes sentiments déjà si instables. Akito avait pris un air abattu en me déclarant son amour pour le chef des Kogarasu Maru. Est ce qu'il y avait autre chose derrière sa parole ?_

" Peut être qu'il pourra vous aimer tout les deux, mieux que je ne l'ai fait... " _Je lui souris d'un air géné mais cette réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire du tout. Il ressera son étreinte autour de mon bras, comme si baisser cette garde me forcerait à m'envoler à jamais de lui._

" ... Plus que pour moi... Je veux aussi le bonheur d'Agito... Je sais que tu... l'aimes encore... Je sais tout ! "_ Il frappa juste... Bien sûr que j'aimais Agito, je l'aimais si fort et si douloureusement._

_Quand j'en suis tombé amoureux, il était bien jeune, trop jeune à mon goût... Akito et lui avaient dans les treize ans. Je m'en étais fait de bons amis. Mais mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'Agito prenait le contrôle de leur corps. Ce même corps si frèle que j'ai commencé à apprécier, d'abord par sa présence, puis par le désire. Ce n'était pas normal de ressentir cela envers son meilleur et seul ami... Je voulais dépasser ce stade parce que je l'aimais tout simplement. Je jugeais cet amour comme étant normal, c'était le fait de le désirer qui était immoral. Ce sentiment m'étouffait petit à petit, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi pour me taquiner, dès que son corps touchait le mien, je ressentais tout mon sang me monter et ma peau brûler. Suffoquant. Il ne se passait pas non plus une seule nuit où je ne pensais pas à lui. Alors il a bien fallut que je me décide à agir..._

_Lors d'une mission au sein du G-Men, nous marquions de nos crocs et de nos griffes acérrés nos adversaires avant de les envoyer au gouffre. C'était un plaisir, je travaillais heureux avec celui que j'aimais. Mais ce jour-là... J'ai laissé libre cours à mon instinct bestial... Et j'ai massacré un homme qui avait, pour faute, d'être susceptible de prendre en otage une petite fille. J'aurais voulu lui éviter ce spectacle sinistre, la pauvre, elle n'avait pas mérité cela. Et mon coeur se brisa davantage en entendant le crime que j'avais réelement commis... Je venais de lui ôter tout ce qui lui restait de famille, son grand frère. Bien que Kaito, mon chef et l'ainé d'Akito m'innocente, l'amertume me rongeait encore une fois._

_Ren, c'était son nom. Elle était seule aussi, abandonnée... Je fus choqué qu'elle me remercie, à tel point que je ne pouvais y croire. C'était tout simplement impossible qu'elle me congratule avec le sourire sans-arrière pensée. Je le savais et pourtant... Je n'ai pas hésité à me liguer contre Agito pour elle... Je devais avouer que cette version m'arrangeait bien. C'était bien évidemment pour moi-même que je l'avais suivit... Je m'en voulais d'avoir tué son frère et je voulais redonner le sourire à Ren. Je pouvais trés bien rester avec le Fang King en parallèle, c'était tout à fait possible. Mais ça aurait été invivable. Alors j'ai préféré me rebeller contre mes instincts de Bête sauvage et l'affronter pour me dissuader une bonne fois pour toute de ne plus l'aimer. Mes coups étaient aussi douloureux à supporter que la profondeur de mes sentiments pour lui. Le blesser physiquement m'empècherait de le meurtrir autrement. Je le frappais au lieu de l'enlacer, mes griffes le tailladèrent à la place d'un don de caresses._

_Aprés lui avoir asséné le coup de grâce, le plus dur restait à faire: ne pas croiser son regard, prendre ses Regalias et m'en aller... Il m'avait appelé une dernière fois par mon prénom alors que je m'éloignais. Je ne pus que m'arrêter, si je m'étais retourné, ne serait ce qu'une fraction de seconde en direction de son regard de requin furieux... Je me serais jeté à ses côtés pour le serrer dans mes bras, aussi fort que ses os l'aurait supporté, lui jurant que jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner derrière moi. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour faire le vide dans mon esprit, au plus profond de mon âme... Et j'entrainais Ren, prét à m'engager dans la cage qui m'attendait._

" Akito... Si seulement... Nous nous étions dit tout cela avant ce jour... " _à l'écoute de mes mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés lacha un peu de son emprise sur mon bras mais tira plus fort sur ma veste en déposant sa tête contre moi. Un petit rire sortit d'entre ses lèvres ce qui fit baisser mon regard d'ambre surpris sur lui._

" N'en dis plus rien. Je te l'ai dis, je sais tout. " _J'obéis et me tus. Je me dégageais de son étreinte pour mieux le prendre dans mes bras, j'ai craqué. Je le serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri. Je ressentais son coeur battre trés vite, autant que le mien._

" Akira kun... Tu les comprends aussi, ses battements ? " _Je les comprenais tellement. Et je les avais tant rêvé aussi... Les battements d'Agito._

" Bien sur... " _lui murmurai-je tendrement. Ses petits bras m'enlacèrent la taille et nous restâmes un petit moment ainsi. Au bout de longues minutes passées, Akito s'extirpa avec vivacité de mes bras._

" Agito... s'est éveillé... " _me dit il géné en me tirant la langue. Sa main heurta son cache-oeil et le tira vigoureusement sur sa pupille gauche. Enfin, il était devant moi, Agito... Mon sang me chauffait de plus en plus, ce n'était pas de la faute du Soleil._

" Fuck ! Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'Akito profiterait de mon sommeil ! "_ Il ronchonna en croisant les bras et en détournant quelque peu le regard. Est ce qu'il était géné ? Pourtant, lors de notre duel, il cherchait absolument mes orbes d'or... Fermer les yeux avait été mon seul refuge..._

_Maintenant, je le dévore des yeux. Il détourne toujours le regard et j'aime cette proximité agaçante. Ma salive stagne quelques secondes dans ma gorge comme celle d'un félin aux aguets, je déglutis péniblement, je vais vraiment craquer. J'ai envie de craquer, il faut que je craque cette fois-ci. Je m'approche alors de lui, à pas de loup. Il me dègne un regard perdu mais féroce._

" Agito... " _Il a été plus rapide que moi cette fois-ci et m'embrasse en grognant. Ma main passe immédiatement derrière sa tête et je l'attire vers moi pour que ma langue passe aisément entre ses lèvres, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Je l'entends enfin, le gémissement d'Agito !_

_Ses bras enlacent mon cou avec une telle force... Je brûle... Puis tout s'arrète, le temps reprend son cours dès que nos lèvres se séparent._

" Agito... Je t'aime... " _Sa pupille d'ambre semble vibrer et il plaque son visage contre mon torse, ses bras retombants à ses côtés, abandonnant mon cou. Lui avoir avoué mon amour avait été une chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant, j'avais eu trop peur de briser mon amitié avec lui._

_J'étais idiot de croire cela, aucun amour n'est possible sans briser l'amitié avant..._

" Je ne veux pas voir ce crétin de corbeau de mes deux ! Akito va encore lui sauter au cou... Si tu savais comme ça m'inssuporte... " _Agito ne se confronte pas à mes sentiments, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il me regarde de nouveau avec un air déterminé mélangé à de la bouderie et mon regard reste neutre. Je suis jaloux d'Ikki, je hais Ikki._

_Le reflet du Soleil couchant sur la mer a la même couleur que sa pupille de requin._

" Alors ne le vois pas, de toute façon... Je ne te laisserai pas le revoir, du moins pas aujourd'hui. " _lui dis-je avec un doux sourire en passant ma main droite sur sa joue gauche. Je souris mais je reste énervé tout de même, je refuse de le laisser encore une nuit aux côtés d'un autre... Cette idée m'est devenue inssuportable._

" Fuck... T'es qu'un obsédé ! Sale Bête ! " _me lance-t-il en me tournant le dos et en commençant à partir. Agito a du mal prendre mes dires... Dans un sens, il n'a pas tort... Je suis vraiment une Bête, mes instincts sont bien là, subjuguant mes sens à son égard._

" Ce... Je suis navré... C'est que... Je suis un homme... Donc une Bête idiote guidée par ses bas instincts... " _Je lui murmure au creux de son oreille. Je commence à être las de me retenir, j'ai envie de me laisser aller, d'enfin pouvoir me libérer de toutes ces années d'emprisonnement. Mes bras passent autour de lui, c'est égoiste mais je le veux prisonnier de ma cage de chair, ainsi que de mon coeur._

" Je sais, moi aussi je suis un homme... " _Je comprends tout le sens de sa phrase... Et je me maudis de ne pas l'avoir appris plus tôt. Je l'aime, je le désire, il en va de même de ses sentiments. C'est ce qu'il vient de me dire, à sa façon bourrue._

_Agito a saisit ma manche et m'entraine loin de ce lieu où l'horizon était bleu. Le crépuscule règne à présent et il m'emmène là où moi-seul connait le chemin. Nous sommes si pressés... J'ai hate de m'abandonner à lui mais maintenant que ce moment fatidique approche, j'ai envie de le repousser jusqu'au maximum... Pourtant, j'accélère tout inéxorablement lorsque nous arrivons devant mon appartement. Je le prends dans mes bras et je ride sur le mur d'enceinte pour bondir jusqu'à mon balcon. Nous ne voulons plus reculer._

_Pas un mot, je l'embrasse avec toute la passion dont je suis capable à peine aprés avoir passé la grande fenêtre de ma chambre. Je le guide en le renversant sur mon lit, il me fait confiance et répond à mon embrassade en empoignant mon haut et en le maltraitant de ses ongles. Depuis des années, j'en ai rêvé. Agito me mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang puis lèche ces dernières meurtries. J'aime sa brutalité, ses grognements, nous sommes vraiment des Bêtes._

_Un baiser des plus passionés au goût de cuivre._

_Ma bouche quitte la sienne pour dévaler de son menton jusqu'à son cou. Un cou si faible devant mes anciens crocs destructeurs, j'y dépose de longs baisers et suçons. Je marquerai toute sa peau de mon être, pour prouver au monde que je suis son premier et dernier homme. Ikki aurait du culot de s'interposer, je le hais._

_Je hais un garçon que j'envie finalement, un qui a la même chance que j'eue autrefois, celle d'avoir une personne adorable à ses côtés. Mais Ikki y reste aveugle, moi j'ai fuit; je le déteste pour cela._

" Akira, ne pense qu'à moi ! " _La voix autoritaire d'Agito me rend docile; c'est promis, je lui jure par un sourire que j'obéirai. J'ai si chaud que je dois me rafraichir en lui mordant le cou plus fortement. Il finit par m'ôter ma veste dans un gémissement, celle qu'il avait en horreur et qu'il torturait de ses ongles. Ses derniers se plantent dans mon dos, au travers de mon maillot, ce qui me fait frissoner de plaisir. Il me marque à son tour. Je veux en voir plus de lui; explorer son enveloppe charnelle est palpitant. Mes mains se joignent au col de son maillot que je craque avec facilité en deux, mes orbes d'or découvrant son torse nu, si frèle... Si doux au toucher... J'embrasse et lèche le moindre contour de ses muscles à peine visibles, puis suce ses boutons de chair en alternance. La peau d'Agito est un peu rude, comme celle du requin qu'il incarne et, paradoxalement, douce; presque sucrée. C'est la première fois que je la goûte et je sais déjà que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer..._

" Akira... " _Encore, gémis encore mon nom ! J'existe réellement quand j'entends mon nom sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Mon sang me remonte, je me sens si lourd d'un seul coup... Si brûlant... Je défais son pantalon avec précipitation, j'emporte son sous-vêtement dans le même élan. Je prends un peu de distance pour l'admirer dans son état premier. Sa nudité me donne des rougeurs, il est magnifique. Je me précipite pour caresser l'objet de de sa virilité de mes mains, qui sont ensuite relayées par ma bouche. Ses petits cris aiguisent le moindre de mes sens et me fait prendre son membre à pleine bouche. Plus je vais vite et plus il plante ses ongles en profondeur, faisant de longues raies; c'est délicieux, j'en frisonne. Mes vas et viens s'intensifient jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans ma bouche. J'avale toute sa semence et ne laisse pas la moindre goutte échapper à mes lèvres. Sa respiration se saccade, je me consumme d'envie rien qu'à l'entendre gémir. L'une de ses mains vient caresser ma joue, il se relève._

" Tu es un bon garçon... Akira... "_ me dit il en tentant de calmer sa respiration. Alors que je me relève un peu plus sur lui, il m'embrasse et me renverse pour basculer à califourchon sur moi. Un doux sourire traverse son visage et disparait de façon tout aussi éphémère pour laisser place à un plus dément. Sa main frole du bout des doigts mon maillot qu'il lève pour observer mon torse. Ses mains s'appliquent ensuite à caresser avec force toute cette surface où il s'attarde longuement sur mes tétons. C'est si bon d'être sous l'emprise de ses mains..._

_Son corps. Je l'ai marqué, il est à moi. Je me relève de telle façon à être assis aussi et je dépose mes lèvres sur son épaule droite que j'avais fracturée lors de notre dernier duel._

" Elle te fait encore mal ? "_ Je lui demande cela tout en léchant la marque gravée dans sa peau. Il laisse un long gémissement lui échapper._

" Non... Elle me fait juste mal quand j'ai envie de toi et que je n'ai pas ce que je veux ! " _Je n'ai pas été le seul à être tourmenté par mes désirs envers lui, ça me rassure et je sens un poids s'envoler de mon coeur. Agito me presse à enlever mon haut pour se coller ensuite complètement à moi. Je remarque que sa chaleur est aussi envoutante que ses ondulations. Il me pousse à bout en se frottant contre moi, surtout contre mon bas-ventre. Ses baisers sont féroces, ses bras m'enlacent le cou et ses ongles me mutilent les épaules, j'adore son marquage. Nous jouons un long moment ainsi à ce jeu bestial où l'on se mord, se griffe pour faire savoir à tous que nous appartenons à notre bourreau respectif. Nous haletons et il se couche sur le ventre pour se calmer. Cette pose m'achève, je suis à bout, je veux être en lui, c'est mon obsession !_

" Agito... " _Je gémis à son oreille frissonnante alors que je suis au dessus de lui, sur lui. Une de mes mains passe de nouveau sur son torse qu'elle caline amoureusement et l'autre introduit ses doigts dans sa bouche qu'il se met à sucer avec énergie. Chacun de mes doigts frémit sous sa langue humide et son souffle ardent. Je change de stratégie. Ma main découle sur tout son torse pour arriver entre ses cuisses dont je caresse l'entre. Mes doigts humides l'habituent petit à petit à ce que je vais lui faire subir et ses petits cris deviennent plus forts. Je suis au paroxysme de mon excitation, tout mon membre de virilité semble vouloir gagner en taille. Je me sens tellement lourd..._

" Akira... Viens vite ! " _m'ordonne t-il dans un grognement plus fort. Je n'attendais que cela et je retire immédiatement mes doigts de son intimité. Aprés avoir finit de me deshabiller intégralement avec vitesse, je le pénètre coup sec ce qui lui arrache un hurlement plus vif et lui fait mordre le draps pour se calmer. Il a eu mal mais a gémit aussi... Tout comme moi. Je m'abandonne à mes instincts primaires et me plaque contre lui, mes bras l'enlaçant. Je ne suis qu'une Bête qui ne pense qu'à assouvir ses fantasmes en ce moment. Mes lèvres laissent échapper mes gémissement et mon souffle entrecoupé dans son cou alors que je m'active à aller et venir en lui._

" ça va ? " _Je lui demande tout en le reserrant contre moi, l'une de mes mains venant entrelacer ses doigts des miens. Sa main est bien plus petite que la mienne, je ne la lacherai plus jamais. Agito est tout à moi. Je suis entièrement à lui._

" Continue ! Oui ! " _gémit il avec la respiration saccadée. Je n'aurais jamais cru cet échange si puissant de sensations, il dépasse largement toutes mes nuits en solitaire. Le contraste entre sa chaleur interne et le froid externe me fait frémir. Agito est si chaud, sa chaleur m'envahit également, je me sens si bien. De son côté, il serre fort les draps aux creux de ses mains et arrète de mordre ces derniers pour me laisser la jouissance d'entendre sa voix merveilleuse._

" Je t'aime... tellement Agito... " _Ma respiration est tout aussi saccadée que la sienne. Je passe mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches que je caresse rapidement pour les attrapper fortement ensuite et me redresse. La séparation avec sa peau humide de sueur est désagréable mais je le dois. J'intensifie au maximum mes vas et viens, c'est si bon en lui. Agito ne gémit plus, il hurle carrément de plaisir._

" Ah... Aki... Akira stop... Je veux te voir ! "_ me dit il sur un ton élevé malgré sa respiration irrégulière. Moi aussi je veux admirer son visage embué de plaisir. Je me retire et il se jette sur moi pour s'asseoir sur mes cuisses où il s'empale sur mon membre. Je le savais déjà, Agito n'aime pas être dominé. Comme je l'avais déjà imaginé, son visage est magnifique; mais cette fois-ci tout est réel. Les ondulations qu'il fait attirent plus profondément mon sexe en lui, toute son intimité m'emprisonne en lui. Il m'embrasse pour étouffer ses cris et mes mains l'aident toujours dans ses mouvements. A la fin de cette série de courts baisers entrecoupés, il me fixe l'air perdu et confiant. Je suis tellement heureux de le voir ainsi, Agito est si magnifique dans cet état. Sa cadence ne fait qu'augmenter, je ne me retiendrai pas. Alors que je le serre si fort dans mes bras et que ses ongles me mutilent le dos, je me libère en lui dans un râle bestial. Il jouit au même moment ce qui renforce toute la magie de l'extase à son paroxysme. ' Je t'aime Akira ' murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Le plaisir de cet instant me donne le tournis, le corps de mon bien-aimé est tout tremblant de plaisir et il se laisse gagner par la fatigue en s'écroulant sur moi, le sourire aux lèvres._

" Ne te retire... Pas encore... Je veux... T'emprisonner encore un peu... Te savoir... Savoir où tu es... " _me susure t-il alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit son souffle. Je ne briserai pas encore cette première fois avec lui, je l'enlace et le serre fort contre moi. Il expire une sorte de doux ronronnement qui me fait réaliser que la réalité a surpassé mes rêves à ma plus grande joie. Agito est heureux, je le suis aussi. Alors qu'il se colle tout contre moi pour conserver notre chaleur commune, mes lèvres viennent chercher les siennes, encore désireuses. Dorénavant, tu seras mes ailes et mes crocs brisés pourront toujours te ramener au sol si tu t'envoles trop haut, si on te fait voler trop loin... Je reste une Bête avec toi... Car tu restes ma véritable raison d'être..._

" Je ne te laisserai pas à Ikki. Je t'aime Agito. "


End file.
